Pink Changes Everything
by ClassicBeauty23
Summary: When you're little pink is always your favorite color, that is until it is staring back at you. Chuck/Blair.
1. Chapter 1

Pink Changes Everything

Summary: When you're little pink is always your favorite color, that is until your eighteen and that color is staring back at you. Chuck/Blair

Rating: T

Pairing: Chuck/Blair

AN: Hmm...not sure what this is. Should I continue? I am coming back to my old stopping grounds, of my ever beloved Chuck and Blair!

~*~*~*~

When you're little your favorite color is always pink, because you're a girl.

When you're eighteen and still in college pink becomes your least favorite color.

She sits on the bathroom floor staring at the test in front of her. She's pregnant and there is nothing she can do about it.

Once, when she was younger, thirteen to be exact, she'd had an eating disorder. This stemmed from many reasons. She came clean to her mother and her mother immediately took her to the doctor. That's when she found out she couldn't have children from the damage.

Yet, here she was and she was positive the test, was in fact correct, and she is most definitely pregnant.

She knows it's not the end of the world because she does have a loving boyfriend, but she scared nonetheless.

It all started when she noticed she was late. She was by far never let. She thought it was stress, seeing as NYU had been keeping her stress level at an all-new high, but she was still concerned.

When she was two weeks late, she knew. She sat on _their_ bed and cried for what seemed like forever.

The next week, while in his arms, she woke to a nauseous stomach. She gently raised his arm and went to the farthest bathroom. He didn't hear, because once back in bed, he was still asleep.

In the previous days, she noticed another change. While they were having intercourse, she noticed every time he came near her breasts, they hurt. Another visible sign, he thankfully, didn't notice her slight discomfort.

She now wished her favorite color had been blue, because that was the opposite color, not staring back at her.

~*~*~*~

She might not have realized it, but he knew something was wrong with her.

Once, a couple of weeks ago, he noticed she got up early in the morning, she wasn't an early riser. He was also very much awake when she got back in bed.

Another reason he knew was because she winced when they'd had sex. A clear sign he thought.

He opened the door to their apartment and saw that she was nowhere insight. She wasn't usually here at this time, so he figured he could do some snooping.

He walked to the bathroom only to find she was in fact here. She sat on the floor looking more fragile than a person should look. He then realized what she was holding.

He sighed.

She looked at him. And he knew.

He went to sit down beside her. She looked at him with big brown (scared) eyes, and he took her hand in his.

They sat for what seemed like forever.

Continue or not? Reviews are always helpful in decision making! :)


	2. Chapter 2

Pink Changes Everything

AN: Oh. My. Gosh. You guys are awesome. I thought I would get maybe five reviews, but twenty one? I am so grateful for everyone that reviewed, if anyone has a request for a fic of something they would like to see, I will write you a special one and dedicate it to you. Really though, you just...I am at a loss for words. Anyways, this is short again, because I have decided this is more of drabbles, there will be many MANY more to come. :) Thank you and feel free to leave me some love.

~*~*~*~

He tells her she should go to the doctor just to make sure.

So she sits in the room alone, because he had work, but wanted to be here.

She is scared, she won't lie to herself even though that's the one thing she wishes she could do.

She looks around and notices all the posters. She never expected to be in one of these rooms. She then thinks another thought that has been lingering in her mind for what seems like forever. Will there be problems with her condition?

She shakes the thought away, plus she might not even be with…child.

An hour later, it is a proven fact that she indeed is.

The doctor gives her everything she will need, pre natal vitamins and the whole bunch.

She is sent on her way with another appointment in two weeks.

~*~*~*~

She returns to school and somehow she feels like people know.

Girls look and she immediately puts a book in front of her mid section. She doesn't think she is showing yet, but this makes her more self-conscious.

She then looks down and feels guilty. _It_ was made out of love she thinks to herself.

She smiles a small smile and lowers the book.

~*~*~*

He has work, in a meeting, and waits for her to text him.

Years ago, he would have been scared about the situation he is now in, but he isn't. He's accepting of it. He thinks he might even already be somewhat attached.

He hears his phone, looks down, and it's true.

He smiles and the room looks.

~*~*~*~

When he returns to their apartment, his first stop is their bedroom.

She is lying down, on her side, and he smiles.

She isn't asleep so she opens her eyes to find him scrunched down to her level.

She notices the smile on his face, which makes her smile as well.

They look at each other's smiles for what seems like forever.

~*~*~*~

Thank you again, feel free to review. :) I appreash.


End file.
